


The Purple Dog Shirt

by lordofthegays (highlyfashionablesociopath)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highlyfashionablesociopath/pseuds/lordofthegays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all have seen Sam wearing this shirt around season one, but where did he get it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Purple Dog Shirt

            “Hey Dean, I know what I want for my birthday,” Sam said cheerfully over breakfast one morning.  He was turning sixteen – one of the big ones.  His brother raised an eyebrow at him and took a sip of his coffee.

“Yeah?  What is it?”

“I want a dog,” he stated, completely straightfaced.  But he had to be joking, right?

Dean licked his lips and contemplated his response for a brief second, trying to figure out how to let him down gently.

“Sammy… You know Dad would never…”

“Screw what Dad says.  We can keep him at Bobby’s.  He’ll be alright there.  Besides, you like dogs too, right?  We could take care of him together.  We’ll have our own dog!”  Sam was practically beaming by the time he finished talking.

Dean, however, wasn’t too outwardly thrilled by the idea.  He liked dogs, sure, but with the life they’re in?  It would be just too much of a hassle.  Maybe if situations were different, and they grew up in a big red brick house with a white picket fence instead of in a car, he would’ve jumped right on board.  But…

He sighed.  “I’ll see what I can do.”

Sam smiled at him and it honestly felt like the sun had just come out.  
Dean wanted to stop him, tell him not to get his hopes up, because chances were that it wasn’t going to happen.  But he couldn’t bring himself to be the rain that hides the sun again.

 

* * *

 

 

            The day of Sam’s birthday was quickly approaching, and Dean was fresh out of luck.  He looked everywhere he could, but any dog that he found was hopelessly out of his price range or wasn’t good enough.  Sam needed the perfect dog.  A friendly and playful one that would snuggle up and keep him warm at night.  One that would watch over him and keep him safe when Dean wasn’t around to.  
He decided to take a walk around the current town they were parked in for the week and check out the pet shop, just for the heck of it.  And, of course, as all pet store puppies are, were way too expensive.  Dean left feeling absolutely miserable, until he spotted something on display at a quaint family owned boutique right across the street.  With a small reluctant smile, he checked it out.  Sam would love it.

 

* * *

 

 

            The day of Sam’s birthday arrived, and he was practically bouncing off the walls in excitement.  It quickly faded though, when he noticed his brother’s abnormally stiff behavior.  He tried questioning him about it, but Dean just brushed him off with a smile and a muttered, “I’m fine.”  Sam didn’t like it, but he had an idea why he was acting like that.

When present opening time finally came around, Sam knew better than to expect what he had asked from Dean.  Not that the older one knew, but Sam noticed whenever Dean would slip out when he thought Sam was asleep.  He noticed when he came back to the room too, looking absolutely defeated.  He felt a little bad, honestly.  It was a big thing to ask of Dean, and he should’ve known better to not have even said anything in the first place—

“Sam?”  Dean waved a hand at him questioningly.  “You’re zoning out on me, kiddo.  Open your present.  It isn’t _exactly_ what you wanted, but…”

Sam nodded apologetically and carefully started tearing at the seams of the paper.  Dean rolled his eyes.

“Dude, come on.  Hurry up.”

Sam chuckled and nudged him, now just ripping the wrapping off.

It was a shirt.

It was purple.

And it had a great dane on it.

Sam absolutely loved it.

The way he smiled at it then at Dean made Dean’s heart nearly jump out of his chest.

“Dee… This is awesome!  I love it,” he cried happily as he wrapped his brother in the biggest and most heartfelt hug he had ever received.

Dean grinned smugly and hugged right back, ruffling his hair as he pulled away, receiving a peeved look from Sam in response as he hurriedly fixed it.

Dean was still grinning, though.  And he could grin again when he noticed what shirt Sam had started wearing to bed every night.


End file.
